


Leads to You

by RobNips



Series: Fairgame Week 2020 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama & Romance, Everything is soft, I don't even know really how to call this, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Scars, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tracing Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNips/pseuds/RobNips
Summary: When one’s injury heals into a lasting scar, their soulmate is destined to have the same one in the same place. It might not happen at the same time, or in the same way, but the scars will match. Qrow and Clover share the stories behind their scars - and how they brought them togetherWritten for Fair Game Week - SoulmatesCan be read as a standalone fic!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fairgame Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663636
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	Leads to You

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly shorter one this time, but features some of my personal favorite tropes! Enjoy!

Pain can connect people. 

Knowing that you’re not alone in your pain, that others share it and even move past it, can bind people together. Scars tell stories, good and bad, and tell people that they were meant to be. 

When one’s injury heals into a lasting scar, their soulmate is destined to have the same one in the same place. It might not happen at the same time, or in the same way, but the scars will match. Experiences will be different, but they both will have moved past the pain, and even use it to find their perfect match.

At first Qrow and Clover were hesitant to compare their scars. Just because they had a few noticeable nicks in the same places didn’t mean too much. Any huntsman has scars in similar places - some are just vulnerable to be attacked. 

But soon it was undeniable. Their wounds matched, every time. A claw mark down the arm, a nick in the shoulder, a burn on the elbow, many others. Qrow exposes his ultimate test at the very end of their matchmaking session - a brand he had covered on his wrist. 

The pattern was too specific to be coincidental. Clover proved their theory of being soulmates to be right when he exposed his own wrist - not a burned brand like Qrows’s, but the exact pattern he received from being splashed with hot oil as a teen. 

Everything grew from there. 

* * *

“That one’s actually a funny story.” Clover huffed a laugh as Qrow traced a scar with the tips of his fingers. It was thin, healed nicely, but still noticeable as he ran across his right pec. “My brother hooked me with a fishing line when I was ten. My fault really, I was standing right behind him.” 

“Doesn’t sound very lucky though.” Qrow teased. 

“No,” Clover smiled down at him.

They laid quietly in bed, taking turns silently asking for stories behind scars. They matched in every way, but each had a different reason for them. Qrow would trace the pink lines over Clover’s skin, and Clover - if he remembered - would tell him how it happened. Then Clover would do that same. Most times Qrow had no problem divulging a crazy story, but every once in a while he’d grow quiet. Clover would not push him, and they would move on to another.

Clover’s turn came, and he hummed as he gazed across Qrow’s chest. His hands ran lightly over the skin, until Clover stopped right over his hip. It was a small scar that vaguely resembled a star. 

“Raven.” Qrow answered easily. “Lanced me with a stick. We had to be pretty young.” He scoffed a laugh. “When I went for help they didn’t know which of us was which, so,” 

He shrugged, Clover smiled again. It was nice to picture the two playing games as children. His own star-shaped puncture on his hip was from a wild piece of shrapnel. Qrow didn’t ask that, however, instead moving his hands to Clover’s shoulder. He wiped his thumb across the thick line. 

“Beowulf.” Clover explained. Qrow hummed in understanding. “This one...I think it had to be one of my first missions for school. A girl on my squad was supposed to have my back. She was a great fighter but, more of an offensive asset than anything else. Having someone else’s six wasn’t her style.” 

Clover sighed, but he could not remember blaming the other huntress in training. A small injury, all things considered. They both had learned a lesson, and in Atlas’ military style teaching protocol - they would never forget it. Though, he hadn’t thought about that moment in quite a while. 

When he turned his eyes back to Qrow, he seemed somewhere else. Clover thought he might be falling asleep, so he didn’t stir him. He knew how hard it was sometimes to get rest. He was content to lay until sleep took him as well. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Qrow’s quiet confession turned his plan on its head. 

“What?” Clover turned on his side to face Qrow properly. He was looking down to hide his eyes, Clover had never heard his voice that soft. 

“You have so many,” Qrow laughed bitterly, gesturing to the marks across both of them.Clover could hear him swallow thickly. “It’s because of me.” 

“Qrow-”

“No, don’t you see it? I got all of these, all of these, before you did.” He scoffed, and shook his head. “I cursed you to be hurt.”

“Qrow,” Clover chided the other into silence again. “You’re five years older than me. Of course your’s are older than mine. That doesn’t mean anything.” 

He realized Qrow always had - maybe always will have - serious doubts about himself. His old family, his semblance, so much in his life puts those thoughts in his head. But Clover would not stand for this. Scars are a badge of strength, healing, and reminders of who you are. Pains’ origins may be different, but it connects them together. 

“Hey,” Clover grabbed his wrist, and tilted Qrow’s chin up to meet his eyes. “You didn’t do this. You didn’t hurt me, just like you didn’t hurt yourself. Others did that.” His stomach twisted at the thought. Clover could see Qrow’s adamsappel bob too, but he pressed on. “And you were strong enough to get through it, just like I did. We share that strength. It’s what binds us, and everyone else to their soulmates.” 

Qrow blinked wetly, Clover swiped a thumb at the corner of his eye. He knew how hard it could be to hear that, when everything in the world told you different, but Clover hated the thought of Qrow feeling guilty for what bound them together. 

“It’s true.” He pressed, squeezing Qrow’s hand.

“Yeah?” He huffed a forced laugh, Clover knew it was to hide the choke in his voice. 

“I swear. To every god.” Clover kissed his forehead. 

Qrow moved to meet his lips, and warmth spread throughout Clover. That feeling like honey pulsed into him, and from Qrow’s hand that stroked his jaw. Pain bound them together and led them to each other, sure, but this feeling proved how everything was worth it. They were made for each other.

Clover, and he was sure in his heart that Qrow too, would go through everything again if it led to here. 

**Author's Note:**

> For as much as I love soulmate AUs, I realize this is the first one I've actually finished and posted :D Everyone knows our birdman needs some serious love, and I swear, tomorrow will be the start of Qrow showering Clover with affection!  
> Thank you so much for reading! Comments are greatly encouraging and appreciated!


End file.
